a águia e a raposa
by Infelix
Summary: A história bruxa tende a esconder o nome de trouxas que ajudaram a construir o mundo mágico e é por isso que o nome do marido de Rowena Ravenclaw nunca aparece em livro algum.


Essa fic é longa, mas não dava para separar em capítulos. Ela foi escrita como um complemento para a minha fic Kolybel'naya em relação a história da Helena Ravenclaw e os pais dela, que tem um papel importante na fic, mas que também não dava para ser colocada lá. É um grande estudo de personagem do pai da Helena, que é um personagem criado pela minha pessoa e foi escrita com a ajuda da Thams que é meio que minha assistência técnica quando se trata dos fundadores.

Dá para ler essa fic sem ler Kolybel'naya, não tem nada nela que remeta muito a Koly, mas ela é meio importante para quem lê Koly.

* * *

**a águia e a raposa**

**.**

**.**

Ficar sem dormir por três dias era o suficiente para fazer com que ele começasse a imaginar coisas. Pelo menos ele acreditava nisso, já que, depois de três – ou eram quatro? – dias sem poder pregar os olhos nem por um minuto, Thomas já não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Não, isso também já seria uma mentira. Ele sabia de algumas coisas: primeiro, de que iria morrer e, segundo, de que todo mundo daquela vila iria fazer questão de ir ver isso acontecer. Agora, não sabia como iria morrer. Ele preferia ser enforcado. Ele já havia ouvido falar de algumas execuções na qual a bruxa ou bruxo era enforcado antes de ser queimado. Outras nas quais eles eram queimados vivos. De todos os males, ele preferia o primeiro.

Ele nem era um bruxo, pelo amor de Deus. Tinha um vago conhecimento sobre ervas e plantas, passados por sua mãe, mas só isso. Não adorava o demônio, não fazia as pessoas adoecerem, não se encontrava com bruxas nos solstícios, não se transformava em algum animal... Nada. Nem carga para acusação tinha. Na realidade, se fosse parar para pensar bem, não tinha nada mesmo: a casa onde morava era de outra família para a qual ele trabalhava – basicamente todo trabalho de montar instrumentos musicais era dele, apesar de que ele não levava o crédito por isso -; as roupas que tinha eram dessa mesma família; seu nome era só aquele, Thomas, sem sobrenome algum... O que tinha de seu mesmo era o conhecimento de como montar uma harpa, um alaúde ou qualquer coisa parecida, e o conhecimento que o colocara naquele lugar.

De qualquer forma, bruxo ou não, aparentemente não chorar durante três dias sendo mantido acordado para algum tipo de interrogação era indicativo de que ele tinha algum pacto com o demônio. E, por isso, seria morto. Ótimo.

Como previa, o centro da vila estava cheio de gente. Todo mundo deveria ter saído de suas casinhas naquele dia e um ou outro deveria estar comentando sobre como ele deveria ter feito tal senhora adoecer ou aquela colheita apodrecer. E sua sorte não parecia querer ajudá-lo, já que percebeu que não iriam enforcá-lo antes. Iriam direto para o fogo. Eles gostavam mesmo de um espetáculo... E o cansaço deveria mesmo estar afetando a sua cabeça, já que não conseguia se desesperar mais enquanto sentia suas mãos serem amarradas naquele poste de madeira no qual ele logo encostou a cabeça, fechando os olhos. Ele poderia muito bem dormir ali, mas continuou com os ouvidos atentos, captando quase tudo o que estavam falando ali: 'acusado de bruxaria', 'pacto com o demônio', e algumas outras coisas.

Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando sentiu o cheiro de fumaça. Por que mesmo não podiam tê-lo enforcado antes? Mas ele não seria algo muito interessante de se ver queimar, pensou. Estava cansado demais para se debater e gritar e tentar convencê-los de que estavam errados. Passara três dias fazendo isso, não seria agora que iriam acreditar nele. E quanto a lágrimas... Talvez fosse por conta da falta de água para beber nos últimos dias, ou talvez a fumaça já estava fazendo o seu trabalho, mas parecia que não havia nada ali para ser derramado.

E, se dependesse dele, ele também não iria gritar. Mesmo quando começou a sentir a ardência do calor em suas pernas, trancou o maxilar para não abrir a boca e gritar. Iria ficar quieto e eles iriam se arrepender de ter gasto palha para queimá-lo. A fumaça também estava ajudando em deixá-lo mais e mais aéreo também, confundindo os seus pensamentos junto com a exaustão e deixando-o mais e mais sonolento. Quando ouviu o povo gritando mais, chegou a tentar imaginar a cena que ele formava ali, mas seu raciocínio logo se perdeu enquanto sentia a garganta começar a arder por conta da fuligem, fazendo-o tossir forte demais.

Já não estava mais com a cabeça apoiada no poste, o corpo reto. Havia se encurvado o máximo que podia com a tosse, já não olhando mais as pessoas a sua frente e sim para a palha aos seus pés. Bom... O que conseguia ver dela por detrás da visão desfocada.

Sentiu-se tentado a erguer o rosto ao ouvir um estalo alto em algum lugar próximo de si, mas aquela tosse infernal o impedia de fazer isso. A única coisa que conseguiu ver – ou achou que viu – foi o fogo perto de si parecer apagar-se, mas, outra vez, ele deveria estar delirando. Sentiu então as cordas que o seguravam ali se afrouxarem, logo antes de suas pernas cederem e alguém o segurar, com um pouco de dificuldade, para que não desse de cara no chão.

Havia três opções do que poderia estar acontecendo: alguém percebera o erro e o livrara daquilo; ele estava delirando ainda mais ou ele tinha finalmente morrido. A morte pareceu a opção mais válida depois que sentiu uma pressão estranha ao redor de si, logo antes de tudo a sua volta girar e ficar escuro.

* * *

Havia alguém falando em algum lugar por perto e ele não conhecia aquelas vozes. Estavam discutindo, isso ele conseguia perceber pelo tom de voz deles, apesar de não conseguir distinguir o que estavam falando. Sua vontade era de abrir os olhos e ver onde estava, mas algo lhe disse que seria melhor esperar um pouco, pelo menos até as vozes se acalmarem.

Elas não acalmaram, apenas sumiram depois de alguns minutos. Nesse meio tempo, Thomas permitiu-se prestar atenção no que conseguia entender apenas pelo que ouvia e sentia. A cama abaixo de si era extremamente confortável e as cobertas, quentes e macias. As pessoas discutindo pareciam ser homens e mulheres, e uma delas mantinha a voz sempre bem mais calma que os outros, volte e meia se aproximando mais dele. Uma vez ou outra sentiu uma mão pequena e delicada tocar-lhe a testa e essa voz mais calma ecoar por perto.

Quando tudo se acalmou, conseguiu ouvir o barulho de passos ao redor por um momento antes destes pararem também. Foi nesse momento que se permitiu abrir os olhos.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava. Não parecia nenhum lugar dentro da vila onde morava. Na verdade, não parecia nenhum lugar que ele já ouvira falar. Era grande e bem iluminado e tinha pelo menos mais três ou quatro camas ali, pelo que conseguia ver. E havia uma mulher ao seu lado. Ela tinha um rosto gentil e um pequeno sorriso se prendia em seus lábios enquanto ela ajeitava o avental que tinha por cima do vestido.

"Você nos assustou um pouco," ela disse, aproximando-se da cama onde estava. "Fumaça demais nos pulmões. Sua sorte foi que Rowena os limpou antes mesmo que trazer você para dentro. Quanto mais rápido, melhor. Oh, meu nome é Helga Hufflepuff. E você...?"

"Thom-" O homem pigarreou ao ouvir sua voz sair esganiçada, o ar passando arrastado pela sua garganta. "Thomas."

"E sobrenome?"

"Só Thomas."

Ele viu as sobrancelhas da mulher se franzirem por um momento, antes de ela voltar a sorrir sutilmente.

"Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Onde eu estou?"

"Em um lugar seguro," disse Helga e ele pôde ver a mão dela fazer a menção de pegar algo no bolso do avental marrom. Desviou o olhar, vendo ali o que parecia ser um pedaço de madeira. "Você sabe o que aconteceu?"

O homem franziu o cenho, lembrando-se da gritaria, do calor e da tosse.

"Acharam que eu era um bruxo," ele falou, seus dedos brincando com o tecido das cobertas.

"Mas você não é." Thomas negou com a cabeça e viu a mulher parecer um pouco preocupada. "Por que acharam que você era um bruxo?"

"Porque... Porque eu mexo com plantas. Digo, eu entendo um pouco sobre plantas."

"Oh? Eles já estão condenando gente só por isso?" Helga soltou um muxoxo. "Herbologia é o tipo de coisa que não-ruxos e bruxos podem estudar. Talvez seja a área que um não-bruxo mais possa estudar, desde que tenha cuidado com as plantas."

O homem encarou-a por um bom momento, tentando raciocinar o que ela havia acabado de falar. Bruxos e não-bruxos. A fumaça ainda devia estar fazendo seus efeitos, ou talvez o cansaço. Ele já ouvira sobre diversas caças a bruxas, mas sempre acreditou que 'bruxas' e 'bruxos' eram apenas mulheres ou homens que tinham um conhecimento um pouco mais aprofundado sobre algum assunto mais desconhecido ou até mesmo alguém de outra religião. Observou aquela mulher com um sorrisinho tão gentil e se perguntou se ela poderia ser uma bruxa nos padrões das crenças daqueles que tentaram matá-lo naquela fogueira. Ela não parecia ter um pacto com o demônio e também não parecia ser alguém que faria outra pessoa adoecer apenas para se divertir.

"Eu não vou machucá-lo. Não precisa se preocupar," disse Helga, se aproximando e pousando uma mão no braço dele. "Hogwarts, no fim das contas, é um lugar para manter todos aqueles que precisam a salvo."

Ele ficou em silêncio, acompanhando a mulher com o olhar enquanto ela se afastava um pouco, puxando as cobertas que o cobriam e expondo as suas pernas, que estavam cobertas de bandagens. Se ela era mesmo uma bruxa, não era como se ele fosse conseguir fazer algo naquele momento. Mas havia algo nela que o fazia acreditar que ela não faria nada contra ele.

"Você teve sorte, As queimaduras foram leves, talvez fique uma cicatriz ou outra, mas poderia ser muito pior," ela falou, puxando o pedaço de madeira de seu avental, passando a ponta deste por cima de sua perna. Sua reação imediata foi afastar-se, principalmente depois de sentir um leve arrepio passar por onde o graveto passava.

"Para evitar que a faixa o machuque," disse Hufflepuff, apoiando uma mão em seu tornozelo para segurá-lo no lugar.

"Por que está fazendo isso?"

"Já disse: você está dentro de Hogwarts e Hogwarts foi criada exatamente para isso."

"E quem me trouxe para essa 'Ogwarts?"

"Hogwarts," ela o corrigiu, rindo baixinho enquanto voltava a cobri-lo. "Rowena o encontrou. Ela estava procurando testrálios para compará-los aos que temos por aqui. Deve ter ouvido a bagunça e foi ver o que era. Ela é curiosa, Rowena. Não me surpreende que os seus alunos quase vivem na biblioteca ou correndo atrás de nós para tirar dúvidas."

"Alunos?"

"Hogwarts é uma escola. Agora, sobre você: quantos anos você tem?"

"Trinta, eu acho," ele respondeu.

"E não é casado?" Ele negou. "Ora..."

* * *

Foi só quando acordou no meio da uma noite que Thomas foi perceber que, agora, tudo o que tinha era, realmente, seu nome, seu pequeno conhecimento sobre plantas e instrumentos, e as bandagens em suas pernas. Não podia voltar para casa, não podia voltar para nenhum lugar perto de sua antiga vila, para ser sincero, mas também não tinha nenhum outro lugar para ir. Um frio em seu estômago aumentava mais e mais a medida que pensava nisso e uma possibilidade aparecia em sua mente.

Podia pedir para ficar ali. Lady Hufflepuff – ele não tinha idéia se ela era ou não da nobreza, mas ela parecia ser – dissera que gente como ele conseguia trabalhar com aquela tal Herbologia e ele sabia e gostava de plantas. Talvez ele pudesse ficar por ali e trabalhar com aquilo? Mas teria que pedir a ela e a perspectiva de ter que fazer isso fazia seu estômago revirar.

Ele pediu. E Helga Hufflepuff franziu o cenho, parecendo preocupada, antes de dizer que ela tinha que falar com os outros. Os 'outros' deveriam ser aqueles que ele ouvira discutirem. E, pelos tons de voz deles, Thomas tinha medo de que seu pedido fosse negado sem hesitação.

Eles eram mais novos do que esperava. Aquilo era uma escola e o homem sempre associava escolas à pessoas mais velhas ensinando, mas ali eram jovens que muito provavelmente eram mais novos que ele. Havia dois homens, um deles com cabelos vermelhos assim como sua barba e rosto sério, o outro tinha cabelos escuros e olhos verdes brilhantes e parecia estar com nojo de ficar perto dele. A terceira pessoa era uma mulher de rosto austero, cabelos escuros e olhos claros. Eles podiam ser mais novos, mas o faziam parecer uma criança mesmo só estando parados ali na sua frente. O que talvez o deixasse mais calmo era a presença de Lady Hufflepuff. Aliás, se ela parecia ser nobre antes, agora, ao lado dos outros, todos pareciam ser da realeza.

O homem de olhos verdes disse não instantaneamente. Os outros discutiram, mas Thomas preferiu tentar não prestar atenção no que diziam para não ficar mais nervoso. Conseguia ouvi-los falar sobre como 'Hogwarts não era lugar para trouxas' e que ele 'era uma das pessoas que os colocaria em uma fogueira'. A mulher de cabelos escuros retrucou esta última, dizendo que havia o encontrado em uma fogueira. Ergueu o rosto automaticamente para olhá-la. Fora ela quem o tirara daquele lugar e era por causa dela que ele ainda estava ali, O homem queria ter coragem o suficiente para interrompê-los e agradecer a ela por isso.

No fim, as mulheres ganharam a discussão, apesar de que o homem de cabelos vermelhos não parecia completamente contente em ceder. Thomas agradeceu até não conseguir mais, mas a única pessoa que pareceu se importar com isso fora Lady Hufflepuff.

* * *

Hogwarts era um lugar interessante. E bonito. E completamente diferente de qualquer outro lugar que ele já havia visto. Era enorme e mágico – literalmente mágico, já que, depois de um tempo, era possível realmente sentir a magia nas paredes, no chão, nos objetos, se prestasse atenção. Não que ele andasse muito pelo castelo. Ficava mais no quarto que lhe cederam, evitando sair de lá enquanto os alunos ainda estavam fora de suas casas.

Lady Hufflepuff era quem mais o visitava ali. Todos os dias, pelo menos duas vezes ao dia, ela aparecia ali para ver se ele estava bem, apresentando-o a criaturinhas pequenas e de olhos grandes que lhe traziam comida, levando-lhe roupas e livros. Muitos livros. Ela parecia estar determinada a ensiná-lo tudo o que podia sobre ervas e plantas mágicas. Era interessante, muito interessante, ouvir Helga falando sobre aquelas plantas, afinal, ele nunca pensara que era possível existir plantas que pareciam tentáculos que tentavam esganar o seu tratador e nem que era possível usar plantas de camomila em uma poção que o faria dormir em menos de um minuto. Era incrível, mas Thomas odiava ter que se restringir ao que a bruxa falava, não podendo ir atrás de mais coisas nos livros. Também era horrível ter todos aqueles livros ali, à sua disposição, quando não conseguia entender uma palavra sequer escrita neles.

Fora constrangedor quando Rowena Ravenclaw – a quem ele ainda não conseguira agradecer por ajudá-lo, aliás – descobriu que ele não sabia ler nem as frases mais simples. A reação indignada dela fora um pouco diferente do que imaginara. Ao mesmo tempo que ela o deixara se sentindo um pouco pior por isso, Ravenclaw não demorou mais do que algumas horas para sentar com ele e começar a ensiná-lo.

As letras quase o distraíam. Elas eram desenhos minúsculos que mudavam cada vez que eram escritos. Thomas gostava de comparar as letras de Ravenclaw com as de outros livros e pergaminhos. Isso podia acabar o confundindo um pouco, quando passava tempo demais observando a forma da letra do que pensando no som destas. Havia palavras as quais ele gostava mais simplesmente porque elas pareciam mais bonitas no papel e outras que lhe agradavam mais pelo som; de vez em quando essas duas características conseguiam vir juntas em algumas palavras. 'Rowena' era uma delas, junto com 'Hufflepuff', 'Hogwarts' e 'aritmancia'.

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de ter cansado de repetir tantas vezes o desenho das letras e todas as combinações possíveis delas nos pergaminhos até que tudo estivesse completamente preenchido. Também não se lembrava de ter se cansado de ouvir Ravenclaw o corrigindo toda ver que o som de um H escapava de suas palavras, mas acreditava que ela devia ter se cansado dessa correção, pois depois de um tempo seus H's falhos foram deixados em paz.

A primeira coisa que conseguiu ler por si só foi um texto escrito por Lady Hufflepuff, sobre plantas chamadas mandrágoras. Era incrível, só não sabia se o mais incrível era estar entendendo um amontoado de símbolos escuros em um pedaço de pergaminho ou estar descobrindo sobre plantas que pareciam bebês e poderiam matar alguém com seus gritos. O próximo texto fora sobre teoria da magia, também na escrita de Helga, que aparentemente era voltado para os alunos mais novos de Hogwarts. Depois vieram outros pergaminhos sobre animais que ele nunca pensou que poderiam existir, plantas mágicas, curas, feitiços... Até o dia em que esbarrou em um pergaminho com a letra de Ravenclaw, mas não conseguiu lê-lo. Na verdade, conseguia ler, mas não conseguia entender. E ficou quase com pena de Rowena depois, quando praticamente implorou para que ela lhe ensinassem latim.

* * *

Apesar de todo o cuidado, Hogwarts era uma escola cheia de crianças. E crianças conseguem ver até as coisas mais mínimas e comentar sobre elas até que todos saibam. Thomas era uma coisa mínima que algum aluno notou enquanto Helga o ensinava a mexer com suas plantas mágicas – algo que se tornou quase que uma rotina: deixar o seu quarto no fim das tardes e encontrar com Lady Hufflepuff nos jardins, onde ela lhe ensinaria como cuidar de cada planta, explicando-lhe como cada uma podia ser usada em poções, feitiços e maldições, apesar de ele não pode-las usar para tais coisas.

Primeiro acharam que ele era um professor, mas Lord Slytherin negou quando perguntaram se havia um novo professor por lá. Lord Gryffindor, em um momento de descuido – muito provavelmente depois de cansar um adolescente em um duelo de espadas -, deixou escapar que não, não havia mais nenhum outro bruxo adulto por lá, além dos que todos já conheciam. 'Mas havia um homem com Lady Hufflepuff!' alguns insistiam. 'Mas ninguém viu se ele era um bruxo,' outros comentavam.

"Eles aceitam melhor um aborto do que um trouxa," dissera Godric ao perceber que alguns alunos já pareciam um tanto apavorados com a perspectiva de terem dentro daquele castelo alguém que poderia muito bem jogar eles em uma fogueira. "Abortos vêm de famílias bruxas. Eles também são perseguidos."

"Eles têm razão para ficar preocupados."

"Acredito que ele não tentaria jogar ninguém na fogueira depois de ter sido jogado lá, Salazar." Ravenclaw sempre lembrava os outros disso.

"Abortos são pessoas nascidas de pais bruxos," explicara Helga, baixinho, quando viu que ele não parecia estar entendendo. "Mas não conseguem fazer magia."

"São crianças, mas não são idiotas," disse Slytherin, gesticulando com as mãos enquanto andava para lá e para cá. "Conseguem juntar a falta de magia e um nome trouxa e chegar na resposta óbvia. Era uma questão de tempo para ele ter que ir embora."

"Ele não vai embora."

"Não são só os alunos, Rowena, são os outros professores. Sem contar que se o Conselho ficar sabendo-"

"Acho que a idéia de Godric é ótima," Hufflepuff os interrompeu daquela sua forma quieta e gentil, mas que sempre tinha o efeito desejado. "Ninguém o conhece. Pode muito bem ser um aborto condenado por causa da família. Mudar o nome não seria um problema."

Depois de ouvir diversos nomes que pareciam ser mais comuns entre bruxos, Thomas atreveu-se a sugerir um. Que na verdade não era nada mais que seu nome em outra língua. Ele podia ter aprendido a ler e escrever fazia pouco tempo, mas os idiomas diferentes o fascinavam mais do que ele esperava. Tudo parecia vir de lugares diferentes e tudo parecia ter significado. Fora interessante quando descobrira que seu nome tinha um significado e não era só algo que soava bem. E, apesar de preferir o som de 'Thomas', pelo menos Didymus mantinha o mesmo significado.

E ele ficara conhecido como Didymus pelos outros ocupantes do castelo. Um aborto que fora condenado à fogueira porque sua família era mágica, que não tinha mais para onde ir e que agora ajudava Lady Hufflepuff na herbologia. Algo simples e que já sumia com muitos olhares desconfiados, apesar de ainda o deixarem quieto em seu canto. Ou talvez fosse ele que sem querer acabava assim, já que quase se assustava quando um aluno vinha lhe pedir ajuda com as plantas. Não era como se ele soubesse muitas coisas delas, então sempre os redirecionava para Helga.

Os bruxos, como se a convivência com os quatro fundadores do colégio já não fosse suficiente, se mostraram como algo completamente diferente do que ele e tantas outras pessoas imaginavam. Eles usavam feitiços e encantamentos, ervas e poções, maldições e objetos mágicos... Mas não podiam se preocupar menos com azarar pessoas não-mágicas ou fazer-lhes algo ruim. Na verdade, as fogueiras e as forcas faziam muito mais mal do que as maldições e poções. Ele mesmo era uma prova disso: três dias com pessoas que acreditavam que ele era um bruxo e acabara quase morrendo, com os pulmões cheios de fumaça e inúmeras cicatrizes nas pernas e nos braços. Meses na companhia de bruxos e bruxas e nada havia acontecido. Na verdade, estava muito melhor do que esteve durante toda a sua vida longe deles.

Os alunos eram as pessoas mais fascinantes naquele castelo. A maioria chegava ali como crianças assustadas e machucadas e, dentro de um tempo, já se tornavam pequenos bruxos e bruxas fazendo de tudo para aprenderem mais e mais. Alguns chegavam como ele, sem saber ler ou escrever. Lady Hufflepuff e Lady Ravenclaw se ocupavam de ensiná-los isso, de vez em quando, Lord Slytherin (Thomas já vira Gryffindor ensinando, mas a escrita e leitura necessitavam de um pouco mais de paciência). Uma vez ou outra ele se arriscava nisso e podia se orgulhar de dizer que pelo menos cinco alunos de Hogwarts aprenderam a ler e escrever com ele. Era uma satisfação um tanto estranha, mas que, ainda assim, ele se orgulhava de ter.

* * *

Havia uma faixa de pele um tanto retorcida em seus pulsos, onde o fogo o lambera quando o confundiram com um bruxo. As mangas longas das roupas que usava – muito bonitas e confortáveis e o tipo de coisa pela qual ele teria que vender a própria alma para conseguir por conta própria – escondiam as cicatrizes dos outros, mas volte meia ele se via cutucando-as ou as encarando até conseguir quase decorar todas as linhas retorcidas desta. Ela o lembrava de três coisas: que ele tinha sorte de estar vivo, que ele já tivera uma vida muito diferente daquela e que ele devia a sua vida a Rowena Ravenclaw.

A vida, no entanto, não era algo que ele podia simplesmente entregar à bruxa e dizer que aquilo lhe pertencia agora. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer para agradecer. Ele era um trouxa – ele adorava como Helga não os chamava daquele jeito – e tudo o que poderia fazer deveria ser incrivelmente ordinário perto do que Ravenclaw poderia conseguir com magia. Sem contar que ele não tinha nada. Não era como se ele pudesse sair de Hogwarts e trocar algo por algum vestido ou jóias ou livros.

Até que Helga deixara escapar que a outra bruxa tocava harpa. Fora uma informação solta que ele nem percebera da primeira vez porque estava ocupado demais tentando desenroscar os tentáculos finos de uma mudinha de planta-de-tentáculos de seus dedos, mas que pareceu se acender em sua mente uma vez que se viu sozinho e sem planta alguma grudada em si. Ele ficara com um tanto de pena de Lady Hufflepuff depois, quando não parara mais de perguntar todo tipo de coisa sobre o assunto: Ravenclaw tocava mesmo a harpa? Ela tinha uma harpa? Ora, claro que tinha, pergunta idiota... Que tipo de harpa? Desde quando ela tocava? Ela tocava na frente de alguém...?

Por sorte, a bruxa somente riu, antes de lhe prometer respostas o mais rápido possível. E não só ela voltou com respostas, mas também com alguns materiais que ele pedira. Helga Hufflepuff só podia ser uma criatura abençoada.

Foram alguns dias, algumas noites sem dormir, alguns cortes nos dedos e alguns pedaços de madeira desprezados para que conseguisse terminar o que queria. Ou pelo menos parte disso... As cordas eram a parte mais complicada e Helga parecera um tanto receosa de ir atrás de cabras para ele. E, definitivamente, a bruxa desistiu de assisti-lo trabalhar quando Thomas teve que começar a preparar o intestino do animal. Era um trabalho um tanto chato que necessitava de uma boa paciência e uma mão firme para que o material não fosse desperdiçado. Enquanto esperava – deixar o material na água, tratar, secar -, aproveitou para tentar dar algum acabamento na harpa, o que consistiu em entalhar algo na estrutura de madeira. Thomas já havia visto inúmeros rabiscos que normalmente adornavam os cantos dos pergaminhos que Ravenclaw lhe emprestava para ler, linhas retorcidas que pareciam sempre seguir o mesmo padrão, parecendo arabescos. Era muito mais fácil fazer aquilo em um papel do que na madeira, mas, no fim, conseguiu imitar os desenhos da mulher, apesar de que com algum esforço.

Apesar do trabalho de montar o instrumento, entregá-lo a Ravenclaw parecia a parte mais difícil de tudo. A bruxa sempre lhe parecera superior, de alguma forma – na verdade, todos eles pareciam superiores a ele naquele lugar -, apesar de já ter passado um bom tempo conversando e estudando com ela. Ou talvez fosse só vergonha. Ele sempre montara instrumentos, mas nunca os entregava a ninguém. Era mais fácil montar algo e não ver a reação dos outros, ainda mais quando o 'outro' era Rowena Ravenclaw, apesar de que a curiosidade para ver a reação dela também fosse grande.

"Não é nada grande," disse enquanto caminhava com a mulher até a sala que usara para trabalhar – outra vez, abençoada seja Helga Hufflepuff por dar um jeito de fazer com que ninguém o incomodasse ali. "Mas foi a única coisa na qual consegui pensar..."

"Você sabe que não precisava fazer nada." Quanto mais ele repetia que não conseguia achar outra forma de agradecer, mais ela repetia que ele não precisava agradecer e mais ele se sentia na necessidade de o fazer.

O silêncio de Ravenclaw não foi uma surpresa tão grande. A mulher ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, com os olhos claros fixos na harpa, quase como se estivesse com medo de se aproximar. E, quando o fez, ficou rodeando o instrumento um bom tempo, antes de erguer uma mão e tocar não nas cordas, mas nos entalhes na madeira. Só depois deixou-se dedilhar a harpa.

"Eu..." ela começou a falar, ainda sem olhar para ele. "Eu nem tenho como agradecer, Thomas." Ela deixou os dedos dedilharem as cordas mais uma vez, fazendo o som suave da harpa encher o lugar. "Muito obrigada."

Quando finalmente se virou, Rowena parecia um tanto dividida entre sorrir e ficar séria. Havia uma leve curva nos cantos dos lábios dela, o que talvez tornasse o sorriso um tanto idiota que estava no seu rosto ainda mais idiota. Ele se aproximou, parando do outro lado do instrumento enquanto tentava explicar o que havia feito, que tipo de cordas havia usado, qual madeira, etc. Mais para suprir o silêncio do que outra coisa, sempre mantendo suas mãos ocupadas, ou brincando com o tecido da própria roupa ou contornando os detalhes na madeira, tentando evitar que seus dedos corressem para as cordas como pareciam querer fazer.

* * *

A primeira vez que aquilo acontecera não fora nada mais que um acidente. Ele culpara a harpa. Se não fosse a harpa e o seu som delicado, ele não teria pedido para ver Ravenclaw tocar. Se não tivesse pedido isso, ela não teria tido a idéia de tentar ensiná-lo uma música ali. Se ela não tivesse tentado ensiná-lo, ele não teria que ter ficado perto demais dela. Se não tivesse ficado perto demais, eles não teriam se atrapalhado na hora de tocar, batendo as mãos umas contra as outras, não teriam rido e não teriam criado aquele clima um pouco mais leve e descontraído. Se não tivesse tido descontração, ele não teria tido a idéia idiota de beijá-la.

Não beijar Rowena Ravenclaw teria lhe poupado muita coisa: a vontade de ser um bruxo para poder aparatar para longe dali, a vergonha sem tamanho que sentiu depois que viu o que fez, alguns bons dias praticamente fugindo da bruxa, alguns bons dias tentando não dar nenhuma indicação de que aquilo havia acontecido, algumas boas noites sem dormir, Também teria lhe restringido a sensação boa que sentiu ao fazer isso – Ravenclaw tinha lábios quase macios demais e era um tanto interessante ver que lábios como aqueles podiam existir fora de canções -, mas isso pareceu se perder no meio do embaraço e ele só se lembrava disso quando ficava quase que completamente distraído e tal pensamento decidia se embrenhar em sua cabeça.

Quando encontrou com Rowena outra vez, foi perto do lago. Na verdade, ela que o encontrou sem querer quando ele se perdia nos próprios pensamentos enquanto observava a superfície escura do lago refletindo o céu nublado. Os dois até conseguiram manter uma conversa decente e sem relação alguma com o ocorrido por um bom tempo, enquanto o céu escurecia mais e mais e o lago começava a tremular quando aquela lula gigante – ela nem era tão grande, só era um pouco maior que uma lula normal, mas Godric e Salazar pareciam gostar de mimá-la, chamando-a de 'gigante'.

Aparentemente, alguns bruxos do leste do continente estavam começando a usar um alfabeto diferente para prender encantamentos à objetos. Como runas, só que eram outras letra usadas, algo que parecia uma mistura de runas e grego e algo mais. Rowena o chamou de 'alfabeto de São Cirilo', disse que parecia ter uma força tão grande quanto as runas e que queria que ele desse uma olhada porque ele se entendia com letras. O que era um tanto irônico, se ele parasse para pensar que passara trinta anos sem nunca entender um amontoado de letras juntas.

A segunda vez que aquilo aconteceu, Thomas culpou o alfabeto de São Cirilo. O clima um pouco mais descontraído ocorreu dessa vez por conta do pergaminho que Ravenclaw fez aparecer do nada e lhe entregou para que ele pudesse dar uma olhada, mesmo que isso tivesse que ser feito por sob uma bolinha de luz mágica. E, dessa vez, foram os lábios de Rowena que foram de encontro aos seus. E ele queria poder se perder neles assim como sabia que iria se perder naquelas letrinhas estranhas que apareciam no pergaminho.

* * *

Havia gente que dizia que Rowena Ravenclaw era uma pessoa fria. Thomas já desconfiara de que eles estavam errados quando a bruxa lhe ensinou a ler e escrever. Mas agora ele tinha certeza de que estavam errados.

Rowena não era nenhuma Helga, mas conseguia falar coisas que o faziam querer passar o dia por perto apenas para ouvi-las – fosse as palavras ou o tom de voz confortável -, assim como as mãos e os beijos dela pareciam quase impossível para a mulher que os outros diziam ser Ravenclaw. E tudo o que Thomas queria poder fazer era passar o dia na presença dela, beijando-a sempre que possível, sentindo-a perto de si, ouvindo-a.

Nenhum dos dois sabia especificar o que era aquilo. A timidez quase extrema e a falta de posses fora o suficiente para que ele nunca tivesse se aproximado tanto de uma mulher e Ravenclaw também parecia não conseguir classificar direito aquilo que tinham. Ele ficara um tanto receoso em deixar escapar um 'eu te amo', mas, quando o fez e ouviu a resposta, foi quase melhor do que acordar na enfermaria de Hogwarts e descobrir que não havia morrido em uma fogueira.

* * *

Não era bem um casamento. Era mais um... Bom, ele não sabia o que era. Era Lady Hufflepuff fazendo um feitiço sobre as mãos entrelaçadas deles. Ela dissera que era algo parecido com um Voto Perpétuo, só que mais verdadeiro e menos agressivo. Era algo mais simbólico do que qualquer outra coisa, já que Helga nem sabia se aquilo adiantaria de alguma coisa por ele não ser um bruxo. Mas já estava bom. Estava ótimo, para ser sincero.

Fora ele quem acabara com o nome dela. Ele era agora Thomas Ravenclaw, ou Didymus Ravenclaw, como a maioria o conhecia, e pensar nisso o fazia ficar sorrindo feito idiota praticamente o tempo inteiro. A única coisa que o deixava com uma expressão mais boba no rosto era pensar que agora podiam acordar ao lado um do outro todos dias, se beijar, fazer amor e ficar sem fazer nada muito útil até Rowena ter que levantar para ir dar aula e ele, ir cuidar das plantas de Helga. E repetir isso até cansarem.

Havia também o pequeno detalhe de que ainda muita gente parecia adorar insistir na pergunta de por que Rowena Ravenclaw casara com um aborto e não com um bruxo a sua altura, mas parecia que quem mais se preocupava com isso eram Helga, Salazar e Godric do que Thomas e Rowena. Ainda era melhor do que implicarem por ela ter se casado com um trouxa, em todos os casos.

* * *

Thomas gostava de coisas simples. Ele via jovenzinhas que estudavam em Hogwarts de vez em quando exibirem suas jóias – aquelas que tinham dinheiro para isso – e os jovens presentearem meninas com pedras preciosas e coisas parecidas. Ele não tinha dinheiro algum para dar algo assim para Rowena e aquilo, de vez em quando, o fazia se sentir um pouco mais. Sabia que um homem como Slytherin, por exemplo, podia dar a ela os vestidos e jóias mais belos que o mundo bruxo podia encontrar por ai, enquanto ele, Thomas Ravenclaw, nemum anel de casamento conseguira dar a ela.

Quando isso acontecia, quando se aborrecia um pouco por essa sua aparente insignificância perante aos outros habitantes do castelo, o homem simplesmente se enfiava em algum canto de Hogwarts junto com algum pedaço de madeira e algumas ferramentas menores e ficava brincando com essas coisas até sentir-se melhor. Era algo um tanto relaxante, apesar de quase sempre acabar com farpas nos dedos e cortes nas mãos por conta disso.

Um dia saiu de lá com dois pequenos círculos de madeira onde havia entalhado uma águia e uma raposa. A águia parecia voar por cima da raposa, que a olhava, as duas formando um círculo. Lembrava-se de um dia Rowena ter lhe falado que ele a lembrava uma raposa, apesar de não entender essa associação direito. Mas fizera aquilo e entregou-os a bruxa, que pendurou um em um cordão que usava em volta do pescoço e deu um jeito de transformar o outro em um tipo de broche para ele usar com suas capas – ele ainda não se acostumara com elas, mas era o que bruxos usavam e ele vivia agora entre bruxos.

* * *

De vez em quando, Rowena acordava no meio da noite de sonhos perturbados que conseguiam vencer os seus próprios sonhos sobre homens o condenando por bruxaria, fogueiras e fumaça. Os problema maior dos sonhos da bruxa era que não eram apenas sonhos, mas ele só descobriu isso depois, quando um dia ela acordou desesperada, querendo ter total certeza de que ele estava ali.

"Vi você. Morrendo. Estava estranho, era uma casa estranha e roupas estranhas, mas era você," ela dissera, tropeçando nas palavras e na falta de ar. "Foi um rapaz, uma criança. A maldição da morte."

Rowena Ravenclaw era uma profetiza que detestava com todas as forças esse seu dom. As visões podiam passar dias sem aparecer, às vezes semanas e meses, mas também podiam vir noite após noite. Slytherin era quem mais conseguia cuidar daquilo. Thomas não tinha idéia de como o bruxo fazia aquilo, mas quando não conseguia acordá-la ou quando as visões eram muito freqüentes, o homem se forçava a engolir o receio que tinha de Salazar e ir atrás dele. Mas na maioria das vezes tentava cuidar dela do jeito que conseguia.

* * *

E então ele conheceu Helena.

Conheceu-a a primeira vez apenas sentindo pequenos e leves movimentos contra a palma de sua mão que ele tinha mania de manter contra o ventre de Rowena quase que o tempo inteiro. E ficaram naqueles encontros as cegas por meses – com Rowena sempre presente e sempre rindo e se divertindo com o jeito como os dois pareciam não querer se desgrudar – até conseguir realmente conhecê-la.

Ela era uma coisinha mínima de cabelos escuros e olhos parecidos com os seus que tivera pressa para nascer, mas que, uma vez no mundo, não se dignou a chorar mais do que o suficiente para avisar que estava viva antes de se aninhar contra o peito de Rowena e dormir. Era uma criaturinha adorável que segurava os cachos da mãe quando estes caíam perto de si quando estava no colo dela e que conseguira arrancar até mesmo um sorriso – pequeno e bem disfarçado – de Slythern. Era a filha que ele queria proteger de todas as formas, assim como queria proteger Rowena, apesar de saber que ele no quesito proteger outras pessoas era tão eficaz quanto uma varinha na mão de um trouxa.

A medida que Helena crescia, ele conseguia ver mais e mais de Rowena nela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conseguia ver somente Helena. A menina tinha o olhar determinado da mãe, mesmo quando pequena, e o seu rosto sardento e isso era quase que uma mistura interessante de se olhar. Tinha vezes nas quais ficava tão séria quanto Rowena quando estava concentrada e outras nas quais parecia ser a criatura mais despreocupada daquele mundo.

E ela tinha magia, é claro. Nem mesmo a sua falta de magia conseguiria suprimir o que Rowena tinha em si e que, com certeza, passaria para a filha.

A primeira vez que perceberam isso foi porque Helena, com então quatro anos, entrou correndo no quarto deles – nenhum dos dois chegou a entender como ela conseguia descobrir todas as senhas e formas de entrar nos lugares sem precisar de uma explicação prévia – com a barra do vestido suja de terra, os cachos completamente bagunçados e um sorriso enorme no rosto enquanto mantinha as mãos pressionadas uma contra a outra na frente do corpo como se guardasse algo entre elas. Quando conseguira subir na cama – com uma ajuda de Rowena – e abriu as mãos, a menina já não conseguia conter a excitação ao mostrar para eles uma pequena chama azulada que parecia carregar ali, dizendo que ela mesma a criara e logo fazendo outra aparecer na frente deles.

Rowena parecia não conseguir ficar mais feliz, segurando a filha nos braços e pedindo para ela fazer mais. Logo o quarto estava cheio de pequenos focos de fogo-fátuo enquanto a bruxa andava para lá e para cá com a criança no colo.

Ele simplesmente ficou sentado na cama, observando as duas enquanto queria conseguir desenhar como Rowena para poder eternizar aquela cena em algum lugar.

* * *

Ele nunca soubera segurar uma espada direito e não fora por falta de alguém para lhe ensinar. Godric tentara e ele acabara quase quebrando o pulso por causa de um movimento errôneo. O máximo que conseguia era atirar com um arco e flechas, mas, ainda assim, a sua visão não ajudava muito. Helena parecia o oposto dele nesse quesito. Para o orgulho de Rowena e sua preocupação, a garota praticamente implorou para que Gryffindor a ensinasse a duelar com espadas, coisa que ele aceitou sem pensar duas vezes.

E esse aspecto de Helena não acabava nesse ponto. Já com seus sete ou oito anos, a menina se esgueirava para longe do olhar dos pais e se embrenhava por entre os alunos para assisti-los sendo treinados por Godric em duelos. Outras vezes ela sumiria da frente de todo mundo e só apareceria horas mais tarde com lama da cabeça aos pés, carregando alguma planta ou bicho que encontrara na floresta para mostrar para a primeira pessoa que encontrasse – que normalmente era ele, já que a garota tinha o hábito de voltar para o castelo e ir direto para o jardim de Helga ou para o quarto dos pais a procura de um dos dois -, e Thomas ouviria o que ela tinha a dizer sobre seja lá o que ela havia encontrado enquanto tentava desenroscar um tronquilho que ficara preso nos cabelos dela. Rowena apareceria, fingiria estar indignada com o estado da filha antes de deixar um sorriso escapar e sentar-se para ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Volte meia, enquanto se ocupava em ler ou trabalhar no jardim de Helga, Thomas seria surpreendido por um foco de fogo-fátuo perto de si e não seria preciso se virar para ver quem o havia conjurado ali. E ele adorava estar perdido, ocupado com alguma planta ou coisa parecida, e de repente ver aquele vulto brilhante e azulado. Ele a chamava de 'seu fogo-fátuo'. Fora automático, depois que vira os primeiros sinais de magia dela: Helena era rápida e tinha aquela capacidade de simplesmente sumir quando queria ou aparecer quando menos esperavam.

Helena ainda tinha sorte de ele e Rowena não se preocuparem com o fato de que volte e meia um vestido ou outro era arruinado por conta de algum passeio pelos terrenos do castelo ou coisa parecida. Rowena parecia até orgulhosa disso, quando via a filha com folhas presas nos cabelos ou vestidos com barras sujas. Sem contar que a magia facilitava muita coisa: um movimento de mão da mãe e o vestido de Helena estava novo em folha.

* * *

Ele se lembrava de duas coisas acontecendo quando Helena tinha nove anos.

A primeira foi o dia em que Thomas achou que os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts fossem se matar no meio de um corredor. Ele preferiu não gastar muito tempo tentando entender o que acontecera, não pelos gritos, e simplesmente arregalou os olhos enquanto seguia Rowena com o olhar, observando todos os movimentos dela e dos outros – principalmente Slytherin, que parecia ser a causa de todo alvoroço -, antes de conseguir ver Helena parada em um canto, observando tudo da mesma forma que ele. Nesse ponto tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi pegar a garota no colo e tirá-la o mais rápido possível.

A segunda aconteceu pouco tempo depois. Começou como um mal estar incômodo que o fazia se levantar um pouco mais tarde e que durou alguns dias. Em uma noite, começou a tosse que o fez acordar praticamente cuspindo sangue e tremendo. A tremedeira acabou sendo também resultado de uma febre que começou pouco depois, junto com uma dor no peito toda vez que ele respirava.

O que o fez ver que aquilo talvez não fosse algo tão simples foi a expressão de Helga depois que ele passou um dia inteiro na enfermaria, tomando todas as poções que ela podia dar e não melhorando. Ela lhe explicou, então, sobre como aquilo devia ser uma doença trouxa bastante comum. Era normal os alunos trazerem-nas consigo, mas normalmente uma magia para apaziguar os sintomas era o suficiente para curá-los, já que a magia deles mesmos os curava. Ele não tinha isso. Ou tinha, ela sugeriu, já que a doença pareceu ainda se arrastar um tempo antes de atingi-lo com toda a força.

Foi quase automático lembrar-se de como se sentira naquela fogueira anos antes. Era diferente, bem diferente. Ele estava com frio e tremendo e com medo agora. Na fogueira, a única coisa que ele tinha para deixar para trás eram os instrumentos que construíra e que eventualmente seriam comprados ou dados de presente. Ali ele tinha Rowena e Helena. E ele não queria que uma tosse e uma febre idiota o impedisse de ver sua filha crescer e de acordar mais muitas manhãs ao lado de Rowena.

Ele era Thomas Ravenclaw e não Godric Gryffindor, e, por isso, quando Rowena fora vê-lo, o homem passou o tempo inteiro chorando e agarrado à mão dela. Primeiro quase que desesperadamente, mas depois só como algo mais silencioso.

Ele se lembrava que estava amanhecendo e que Rowena estava sentada ao seu lado na cama, com um braço por detrás de seus ombros e sua mão ainda segurando a sua. Ele se lembrava que estava com frio e tremendo, mas conseguira acalmar o seu desespero, que agora já era algo mais silencioso. Ele se lembrava de ouvir os batimentos de Rowena, enquanto apoiava a cabeça no peito dela, quando o seu próprio coração parou.

* * *

Ele se lembrava que estava anoitecendo e que Rowena estava sentada ao lado de Helena na cama que havia sido deles, explicando para a menina o que havia acontecido. A bruxa tinha a expressão mais séria que ele já havia visto e a garota parecia estar negando tudo o que a mãe dizia. Helena entendia, é claro, ela era uma criança inteligente, mas negava veementemente.

Não tinha a menor idéia do que havia acontecido. Em um momento estava perdendo o ar e literalmente ouvindo o silêncio que se fez quando seu coração parou, no outro ele estava parado ao lado do próprio corpo já pálido demais, com as articulações rígidas e lábios arroxeado, na enfermaria vazia. Ele estava morto, mas estava ali. Não ouvia seu coração, mas estava percebendo tudo ao seu redor.

Lembrou-se então dos fantasmas sobre os quais havia ouvido falar em Hogwarts. Não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim a longo prazo, mas naquela hora era ótimo. Podia falar com Rowena e com sua filha, podia ficar perto delas. E, assim, foi praticamente correndo até o quarto da bruxa, esperando vê-la ficar um pouco mais aliviada. Ele ainda estava ali, ficaria ali com ela por quanto tempo ela quisesse.

Encontrou-a com uma Helena em negação. Depois de observar um pouco de longe, aproximou-se e tentou se explicar. Falou e falou e falou até perceber que Rowena continuava séria e Helena continuava desesperada e nenhuma delas percebera a presença dele ali. Ficou bem ao lado delas, tentou chamar a atenção, falou, gritou e gesticulou, mas nada pareceu funcionar. Quando Rowena se levantou para sair do quarto, tentou outra vez, já ele mesmo entrando em desespero, mas tudo o que ganhou foi a bruxa o atravessando como se ele nem existisse ali. Ele já sentira os fantasmas o atravessando. Até ele, um trouxa, conseguia senti-los, mas ela não estremeceu e não demonstrou mais nada que pudesse indicar que sentira algo.

Tentou a mesma coisa com a menina. Aproximou-se dela, falou e falou enquanto erguia a mão e tentava enxugar as lágrimas dela, vendo seus dedos atravessarem o rosto dela e ela não sentir absolutamente nada.

Ele estava ali, mas não havia absolutamente mais ninguém que o visse, ouvisse ou o sentisse.

* * *

Fora quase um ano andando por todos os cantos de Hogwarts só conseguindo se comunicar com fantasmas e quadros. Um ano vendo Helena parar de chegar no castelo rindo e coberta de sujeira e um ano vendo o rosto de Rowena ficar cada vez mais sério. Sem poder fazer nada. Era frustrante e nunca se odiara mais em toda vida (e morte): se não tivesse morrido, elas não estariam daquele jeito. Parecia que o estado das duas afetava até mesmo a sempre animada Helga e Godric, que parecia nunca parar quieto.

Quando vivo, ele nunca vira os fantasmas, mas em morte eles eram os únicos que o viam e o escutavam. Não haviam muitos e eles iam e vinham, nunca ficavam muito tempo no castelo... Menos Peeves, mas este lhe explicara – por meio de charadas e piadas – que ele não era um fantasma. Os quadros eram outros que o viam. Ele passava longas horas conversando com um quadro ou outro, chegando ao ponto de conhecer a história da maioria deles. E havia também os testrálios. Thomas havia lido sobre eles e ouvido Rowena falando, mas nunca fora atrás... Mas agora aquelas criaturas pareciam quase que gostar dele. Eles eram interessantes e gentis e Thomas passou muito tempo dentro da floresta, apenas os observando.

Foi só depois de muito tempo que o homem percebeu um certo padrão entre as coisas que conseguiam vê-lo: mortos, quadros que eram sombras de pessoas vivas ou mortas e criaturas que representavam a morte. Coisas mágicas entre a vida e a morte. Mais para a morte do que para a vida, mas ainda assim...

E aquela idéia só surgiu depois de ver Rowena perder noite após noite de sono com suas visões. Em vida, ele nunca conseguira ajudar naquilo. Se acordava no meio da noite com a bruxa perdida no meio de profecias, ele tentava acordá-la e acalmá-la e, caso fosse muito ruim, ia atrás de Slytherin. Ali ele não podia fazer isso, primeiro porque não conseguia acordá-la e, segundo, porque Salazar havia deixado o castelo.

Mas uma noite, depois de ficar quase uma hora observando a mulher ser perturbada por pesadelos e praticamente vomitar profecias alheias, quando ela finalmente se acalmou, quando as visões pareceram deixá-la e ela voltou a dormir mesmo, Thomas decidiu arriscar algo. Rowena sempre dizia que a forma mais válida de provar algo era testando. Uma teoria sem ser testada não era nada.

Ele já havia lido sobre Legilimência e sabia que a bruxa era boa nisso. Já sentira sua mente ser invadida por magia – Salazar, logo que chegara em Hogwarts -, mas não tinha idéia de como fazer aquilo. Só sabia que depois de alguns minutos se concentrando em Rowena, se viu parado no mesmo quarto, mas ele não era mais uma figura translúcida e a mulher parecia vê-lo. Na verdade, ela o via, o ouvia e o sentia, porque assim que a viu, ela o abraçou e chorou de um jeito que não a via chorar naquele ano inteiro. Só que quando acordou, Rowena pareceu ainda pior. Havia sido um sonho para ela, só isso.

Foi só depois de alguns dias que teve coragem de fazer aquilo outra vez, arriscando explicar a situação. Sua sorte era que a bruxa tinha a mente aberta o suficiente para não ignorá-lo e achar que ele era apenas mais um sonho.

No dia seguinte ela estava pesquisando isso por conta própria.

Pouco depois ela lhe explicara o que havia acontecido.

Em um mês eles conseguiram se organizar para manterem contato pelo maior tempo possível.

* * *

Rowena lhe pedira para não falar com Helena. Na verdade, pedira para ele não dizer à filha sobre o fato de ser ele ali e não apenas um sonho. Ele entendia, apesar de a vontade de explicar tudo aquilo para a garota. Se esgueirava para a mente dela de vez em quando, mas tentava se manter apenas como um sonho. Diferente da mãe, a menina parecia ficar bem quando acordava. Conseguira convencer Helena de voltar a pegar uma espada e treinar com Gryffindor, assim como praticamente a empurrara para voltar a se aventurar na floresta.

Conseguiu ver a filha começar a estudar em Hogwarts oficialmente. Ela fora para a Ravenclaw, é claro, mas se entediava facilmente com as aulas – que, na maioria das vezes, já havia estudado - e parecia quase tímida com os outros alunos, o que foi suficiente para fazer com que os outros achassem que aquilo fosse orgulho e arrogância por ser filha da fundadora do colégio. Com o passar dos anos ele observou de longe e de forma incrivelmente passiva sua filha crescer e ficar cada vez mais parecida com a mãe. Aquilo era incrível e tudo o que ele queria fazer era poder abraçá-la quando a via chegar em seu quarto as vezes e chorar até não conseguir mais depois de ouvir algum outro aluno falando dela ou simplesmente por frustração de não conseguir realizar alguma coisa.

Aquilo era frustrante. Ele queria estar vivo para cuidar direito das duas. Queria poder sentar com Helena e conversar até que ela cansasse de falar. Queria poder abraçar Rowena e dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, pedir para ela não se preocupar com o Conselho. Conseguia ainda fazer algo parecido com a bruxa, mas ele estava morto e ela, viva. A visão de um fantasma da vida era distorcida.

* * *

Não houve briga alguma, diferente do que a maioria das pessoas acreditava. Uma manhã, Rowena simplesmente não encontrou a filha por todo o castelo. Sabendo como a garota era, nem ele e nem a esposa ficaram muito preocupados. Foi só quando a jovem não apareceu por dois dias que eles começaram a ficar mais preocupados. E só perceberam o que havia acontecido quando Rowena viu que seu diadema havia sumido.

"Ela vai voltar," ele dissera, tentando acalmar Ravenclaw uma noite. "Você conhece Helena. De certo encontrou alguma coisa para pesquisar e foi atrás. Ela é sua filha, afinal das contas."

Fora incrível e horrível como a bruxa enfraqueceu em um mês. Era como se ela estivesse carregando um peso grande demais que sugava todas as suas energias e ele sabia muito bem que esse peso era a magia misturada com culpa. Ele ficara por perto o tempo inteiro, mas quando Rowena pediu para um dos rapazes de Slytherin ir atrás de sua filha, Thomas foi junto. Seguiu-o de perto até encontrarem Helena em algum lugar no meio do Reino da Bulgária.

E ele nunca odiou tanto ser um fantasma estúpido que não podia ser visto, ouvido ou sentido. Um trouxa podia não ser muita coisa contra um bruxo, mas ainda conseguia segurá-lo um pouco, diferente de um fantasma. Um fantasma via um bruxo ou trouxa simplesmente atravessá-lo e matar a sua filha sem poder fazer nada. Um fantasma tinha que ver a sua filha agonizar e sangrar até morrer bem na sua frente sem fazer absolutamente nada. Um fantasma não podia levar o corpo da filha para casa, mas sim deixá-lo ser coberto pela neve no meio do Reino da Bulgária.

* * *

Quando sua filha falou com ele depois de nove anos sem saber que ele estava ali, Thomas queria chorar. Só não sabia se era por finalmente poder falar com ela direito ou por saber o que esperava por ela dali para a frente. Mas fantasmas só podem chorar e lamentar sem lágrimas.

Helena não queria voltar para Hogwarts, não queria ver a mãe outra vez. Já não sabia direito a razão de ter fugido, de ter roubado o diadema, só sabia que não queria ter que olhar Rowena nos olhos outra vez por culpa e vergonha. Ele conseguira levá-la de volta, depois de muito esforço, mas não conseguiu convencê-la de falar com a mãe.

Foi ele quem disse a Rowena o que havia acontecido. Foi ele quem viu Ravenclaw acordar no meio da noite e chorar mais do que já havia a visto chorar antes. Foi ele quem viu a bruxa enxugar o rosto e ficar séria outra vez quando Helga foi ver se ela estava bem e avisar, sem deixar a voz falhar, que sua filha havia morrido.

Fora preciso menos de um mês para a magia consumir Rowena por completo depois daquilo. Thomas não entendia nada de magia, mas era quase óbvio que a mulher estava deixando aquilo acontecer. Ela tinha poder suficiente para acalmar a própria magia, mas estava deixando que esta a consumisse o mais rápido possível. A freqüência das profecias aumentaram, assim como os incidentes de magia acidental chegando ao ponto de ele não conseguir mais se comunicar com ela direito. Ele precisava da magia dela baixa e ela calma para conseguir falar.

Quando Rowena morreu, até ele sentiu a falta que a magia dela fazia no quarto. Era como se todo o ambiente tivesse morrido e até mesmo o teto encantado pareceu desaparecer lentamente, dando espaço para um teto de pedra e madeira normal e triste.

Mas ele conseguiu tocá-la pela primeira vez em nove anos. Ou talvez a alma dela, não sabia explicar direito. Mas Thomas conseguiu segurar a mão da mulher na sua e realmente senti-la ali quando a puxou para fora do corpo.

Rowena não queria ficar ali. Queria morrer do jeito certo, seguir em frente. Talvez um dia Helena poderia ir encontrar com ela? Os fantasmas nunca ficavam tempo demais em Hogwarts, eles deviam seguir em frente um dia, certo?

Quando Rowena Ravenclaw seguiu em frente, ela o levou junto. Ela o levou do último resquício de vida da mesma forma que o levara para longe de uma fogueira muitos anos antes.

* * *

**N/A: **

1) THOMAS/DIDYMUS: Thomas significa 'gêmeo' em aramaico enquanto Didymus tem o mesmo significado, só que em grego.

2) 'OGWARTS: é rolo de sotaque. O povo de Yorkshire normalmente derruba o H na hora de falar, é uma brincadeira em relação ao outro Tom com o qual eu trabalho, o Tom Riddle Sr., que é de Yorkshire e que tem esse sotaque.

3) A VISÃO DA ROW: quando a Row diz que vê o marido sendo morto por um rapaz, ela na verdade está vendo Tom Riddle Sr. sendo morto pelo Tom Riddle/Voldemort.

4) A RELAÇÃO ENTRE OS DOIS TOMS: essa fic foi pra consolidar o headcanon para Kolybel'naya de que Tom Riddle Sr. e Thomas Ravenclaw são a mesma pessoa em épocas diferentesm, então os dois são iguais só que... É, em épocas diferentes. A aparência dos dois é muito parecida (altos, cabelos castanho escuro e cacheado, pálidos, as cicatrizes etc), mas com algumas diferenças, como as sardas (Thomas tem mais) ou os olhos (Tom Sr tem olhos azuis claros e Thomas, azuis escuros).

5) FANTASMAS DE TROUXAS: isso é algo que surgiu para Kolybel'naya e aqui está explicado um pouquinho mais.

6) MAS SÓ FANTASMAS PODEM CHORAR E LAMENTAR SEM LÁGRIMAS: uma pequena referência a música hebraico-russa Tumbalalaika que também teve uma pontinha em Kolybel'naya.

Bom... Acho que é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e, por favor, digam o que acharam. :3


End file.
